


A Cord of Three Strands

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha!Kara, Alpha!Lucy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fuck Yeah Female Alphas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!alex, PWP, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: They’re waiting on her word. Her mouth goes dry.She swallows and has to force the words out: "We should move this to the back".Those two sets of eyes flare.





	A Cord of Three Strands

**Author's Note:**

> Look! It's another F/F/F triad that uses alpha/alpha to talk about internalized homophobia! 
> 
> I’ve developed this obsession with subverting a lot of the elements that go into the ABO trope. I know this trope isn’t for everyone, and it tends to get strong reactions one way or the other, so, no worries, and don’t feel obligated to like or even read it if you think it’s gonna squick you out. I just… have not been able to get this scenario out of my mind (and several others), because subverting power & gender dynamics.

Alex doesn’t know why she does this to herself, every time. 

No, that's a lie; she does know. 

She gets to her apartment first; when she drops the blinds on the windows, her eyes feel like they breathe a sigh of relief, and she knows she’s on that long slope down into the pit of it for sure now. 

She has the red sun lamps turned on before Kara gets there, on the lowest setting they can be to spare her eyes. 

Lucy gets there before her, though, key rustling in the lock. She smiles so brightly when she sees Alex—she’s had a long flight from DC—and then that smile turns wolfish when she looks around and realizes Kara isn’t there yet, eyes keen and flaring. 

Something surges in Alex. Lucy wouldn't break the rules of the game they play—wouldn't risk hurting Kara, who she loves probably more than she's willing to admit, one alpha to another—but Lucy has always been competitive. If she’s going to win, she’s going to win by the rules. And her mate, alone, sweats and starting to melt around the edges? Vulnerable, smiling? 

Alex can see the change roll through her, that aloof and almost rigid persona warming into something else. 

Lucy sets down her purse and starts unbuttoning her jacket, slow and deliberate, with a languid air that Alex can only describe as predatory. 

“I beat Kara here, huh? Gotta say, I like the idea of having you all to myself for a little while…” Lucy’s voice goes low and husky, eyes edging on heavy-lidded. 

Alex feels something inside her come open, a little bit, at that. She has to close her eyes—and there’s Lucy, carefully moving into her space, warm and cautious and intent, and Alex’s skin feels raw, feels the hunger in Lucy’s gaze. 

There’s a long moment where she lets herself imagine—letting Lucy do exactly what she’s suggesting. Hungry at her throat, her jacket askew, her blouse coming unbuttoned, the soft flush on her chest—the press of her knot between Alex’s legs, against her thigh. 

Alex taking her in, taking and taking and _taking_ , Lucy hard and willing inside her, until she’s spent. Alex leaving her drained and weak, Lucy’s release and her own come messy on her thighs. 

And Alex will still want more. 

Hunger flares like a match scratching. Alex opens her eyes and finds Lucy looking at her with nothing less than devouring. 

She moves in, until the heat from her body is a warm line along Alex’s skin. Until Alex can breathe her scent, shampoo and perfume and skin and arousal and alpha and—

There’s memories there, memories that live in her skin and not her brain, memories of Lucy’s teeth on her throat, Lucy’s growl vibrating through her skin, Lucy’s _knot_ —

Lucy’s breath is warm against Alex’s lips, suddenly sensitive verging on raw. Not kissing, not quite; but offering. _Offering_. Alex can feel herself softening, that hunger hazy at the edges of her mind. 

It takes effort, but the ache is delicious when Alex places one finger on Lucy’s chest and pushes—and Lucy sways back with it. She’s not gone yet, and they have a date. And a game they play. 

She’s not a baby omega, and this is far from her first heat. 

"Behave," Alex chides, voice suddenly rough, low and intimate, backed up against the table, "Or you get none." 

Lucy pouts, but it collapses into a smirk. 

"Can’t blame a girl for asking," She replies, "You look good enough to eat." 

The words send a flush of heat through Alex’s entire body. 

_Consumed_ is a good word for what she wants, right about now. 

There’s just _so much_. She can feel it all pooling, wherever it is that all that need goes. Pulling back like a wave, and when she breaks— 

Lucy makes a startled sound as arms wrap around her from behind, and Alex must be farther gone than she thought, because she didn’t even hear Kara come in. 

Unless she flew in. Alex would scold her, but seeing the two of them together is doing things to her brain, and Kara’s smile makes the words fade from her tongue. 

Kara probably knows, too. Brat. 

She files the lecture away for later, though—she knows she’s not going to remember, and in the end, that’s not her job anymore; she’s learning to give that up, remember the girl who took her flying and the soaring feeling in her stomach, the awe, before the fear set in. 

"Hope you didn’t start without me," Kara purrs, and there’s a note in her voice that never leaves their apartment. Lucy turns her head and nuzzles Kara’s skin adoringly. Kara grins back. 

Her alphas. Hers. She already felt plenty safe with Lucy—hell, an omega in heat is far from helpless if they don’t like the alpha trying to get into their space—but the two of them together? Alex feels something click softly into place, part of her mind letting go, starting that descent in earnest. 

They’ll catch her. They always do. There’s no place safer in the world than pressed between the two of them, listening to them bickering softly, maybe, or just silent, their complete attention on Alex. 

Not one, but _two_ alphas, hot and hard and willing, there to fill that ache. To hold her steady, ready to give her their knot and their hot release and she needs to move this to the bedroom before she gets lost and ends up writhing between them here. 

If she isn’t the luckiest omega on this whole planet, Alex doesn't know what's supposed to count as "luck". And if the sight of them looking at her knowingly, two sets of eyes, blue and hazel, with the same softness and hunger, hanging on her every word, her every whim—

If that didn’t fill her with a heady victorious rush, knowing that when most omegas only have one (if they’re lucky), she has _two_ , both powerful and strong and talented, both one of a kind, and they’re _both_ hers, body and soul… 

She doesn’t think she’d qualify as an omega if she didn’t feel it, honestly. If it didn’t do things to her, to her ego and deep inside her. 

They’re waiting on her word. Her mouth goes dry. 

She swallows and has to force the words out: "We should move this to the back".

Those two sets of eyes flare. 

There’s a logistical shuffle; some clothes changed, more conducive to what’s about to happen. When they’re all set, red sun lamps lending a faint tinge to the otherwise shadowy room, Alex sits down on the bed and gestures at them. She hopes it looks more nonchalant than she feels. "You know the drill," She says, "Winner gets first go." She settles back against the pillows and closes her eyes for a moment to breathe. Opens them, because she can’t _not_ watch this. 

They circle a little bit, smirking. And then they grapple. 

That’s what the red sun lamps are for. 

They fight for her; show off for her. Lucy with a half-snarl on her face, always all-in, and Kara grinning and fierce and always closing the distance between them like this is full-contact hugging, just another way to get that touch she’s always starved for. Like Lucy is one of hers, the skin and the scent she’s been craving. It’s playful—but also, neither of them does anything by halves. There’s been a few dents in the walls, chips out of the doorframe. Kara always apologizing profusely, even though she’s the one who ends up bruised. 

And at some point, along the way, they almost—but never quite—forget that she’s there, that this is supposed to be a competition, and start to lose themselves in each other. A confusion of pheromones and closeness and the physical struggle that—at least for anyone watching—makes their regard for each other transparent. 

Alex is losing track of what’s happening to _her_ (that’s kind of the point)—but she’s slipping deeper and deeper by the second, and when they’ve had enough, when _they’ve_ slipped deep enough— 

She’s honestly not sure if they _realize_ they’re getting hard, or that Alex is setting them up, every time (they’ve talked about it and they’re fine that it _happens_ ; more than fine). That she _wants_ to see them get hard for her, the pheromones doing their work and giving them what it takes to knot her. And when Kara hisses and her hips buck into Lucy’s, when Lucy’s hands settle hard and deliberate on Kara’s hips and she grinds into her slow and wicked, Alex feels that first full-heat pulse of wetness inside her. 

It makes Alex more than a little smug that _she’s_ the one affecting them like this; her body, her pheromones. And also, painfully turned on. 

They’re so beautiful like this; this careful playful eager game that always ends up with one of them pressed to the wall—or facedown on the bed, or bent over the mattress, or the dresser—the other one moving slowly against their ass, always gentle, soft murmurs and kisses and promises that they’re going to take care of them. 

And then they do. 

Kara’s hand disappears between their bodies. Moments later, Lucy gasps and pushes against Kara’s hand. Kara moves her free arm to Lucy’s shoulder, and Alex can see Kara palming the bulge in Lucy’s sweats, see the fabric tent as Lucy’s knot swells, and Alex’s mouth goes dry, and she can feel her heartbeat in her cunt, or maybe it’s just her imagining how Lucy would feel, heartbeat pulsing against her from the inside. Lucy hot and throbbing in her hand. 

Kara’s hand stays gentle as she strokes, nibbling Lucy’s ear, her neck, smiling. 

_She’s_ not hard, not all the way, but it’s just as well, given that she’s still in her slacks. Alex wants to call her over and grind on her until she’s straining against the seam, slide her cunt and her soaked panties against Kara’s zipper and feel her twitch, hear her swear breathlessly and groan. 

She has to bite her lip to keep from saying anything. To keep from keening, from _begging_. 

She doesn’t have _words_ for the feeling as it comes on. She feels swollen and full, the rush of blood and sensation until that’s all she can feel; the slick feeling inside her. 

Omega pheromones; it changes them, all of them. Kara slips her hand up under Lucy’s shirt, down into her pants. Lucy growls and grabs Kara’s hips, pulls her flush against her, slides her hands around to Kara’s ass, and starts to rut against her. 

It should probably be ridiculous. But from the way Kara’s hips stutter, her hand pulling out of Lucy’s pants to grab at her hip, her other hand pulling her into a kiss… It’s working. 

Kara cups Lucy’s cheek with a gentleness that really isn’t necessary, with the red lamps. But it’s the same sweetness and softness that she gave her the first time Alex asked them to kiss. Like she’s telling Lucy _It’s alright_. She’s safe here; she’s _wanted_ here. Their wary, feral alpha. 

Lucy always looks at her like she’s a miracle afterwards; like she’s shocked that Kara or someone like her exists. Now, though, she keeps her eyes closed and melts into the kiss, gives Kara everything, slow and soft and trusting. 

They’re completely lost in each other, now. Swollen lips and the flash of teeth and Alex is almost ready to slide her hand down her pants because she _needs_ to be touched—and the two of them moving together like that… she wants to watch for a long time. Seems a shame to get between them when they’re fucking against each other through their clothes and moaning into each other’s mouths. 

(Seems _perfect_ to get between them when they’re like this, part of her brain suggests.)

It’s Lucy who moves first; breaks the kiss and runs her hands over Kara’s shoulders and chest, and tears Kara’s shirt open down the middle (hidden snaps; perks of dating a superhero). Underneath it, Kara’s not wearing any kind of costume, just a tank top and a bra. That comes off, the tank top over her head and the bra straps shrugged out of and the snaps done away with and Lucy spins her around, topless, bending her over the bed. 

Kara’s eyes meet Alex’s, her lips swollen and red-bitten, and there’s a pulse of heat through Alex, as Lucy makes short work of Kara’s belt and her pants, and then her own clothes. 

Alex has a feeling that Kara, sometimes, likes being able to be overpowered. It keeps her grounded, present, connected. 

Then there’s times like this. Times where she gives herself up as a ground for someone else. 

Kara is always so soft with Lucy when it comes to this part of things, no matter if she ends up on top or Lucy does. Steady and intimate and open, holding her down lightly but keeping every inch of skin pressed together that she can, warm and reassuring. 

And Lucy does that, too, in her own way. 

"You ready, babe?" She asks, a little breathless. Kara nods, biting her lip, hair falling messy around her face. She shifts her stance and spreads her legs a little further. 

"God, you’re so good for me." Lucy smoothes gently over Kara’s back, down Kara’s ass and thighs, and then— 

Kara moans when Lucy pushes inside her, and Lucy’s face falls into that almost trancelike softness that it does when she’s inside Kara. 

She curls her hands around Kara’s hips and moves slowly, shallow thrusts until the whole length of her is sliding inside Kara and Kara’s moaning and Lucy’s making soft sounds with each thrust, her hips pushing harder and burying her knot inside Kara. 

Alex thinks she might come just from this—or, maybe she _wishes_ she could come just from this. Because she was turned on before—but all she can think is how Lucy fits inside Kara, what Kara’s feeling, Lucy pushing inside, stretching Kara around her, bottoming out. Hitting that spot deep inside of _her_. 

She could almost, _almost_ come, knowing how Lucy feels right now. How hard and hot and _right_. 

As it is, it’s enough to have her squirming slightly, moving against nothing, or the pressure of her crossed legs. A whine catching in the back of her throat. 

Kara’s struggling to keep her eyes open; struggling against the pleasure and the need and caught between Lucy behind her, filling her up, and Alex in front of her. 

Both of them are watching her. And—god—she can’t take any more. 

Lucy swears when Alex slides her pants off, spreads her legs, and starts to fuck herself, slowly. Kara groans and her eyes flutter, her head dropping and her muscles weakening and tensing at the sight, the scent. 

They change their rhythm to match each other; Alex pushing into herself the same time Lucy pushes into Kara. It’s not enough, not even close; two, even three fingers can’t do what Lucy or Kara can. It just makes the ache worse, feeling herself slick and swollen against her fingers; how easily she parts and how deep she slides with no effort at all. The momentary relief of feeling _something_ moving over those nerves melts into needing a very specific something; needing skin on skin and a far better angle to get as deep as she needs and the weight of a body on hers and arms holding her still, holding her down. The knot holding her open, fucked—making everything stop. Every pump of her fingers just makes that need thicker, flooding her veins. 

But she can't stop tormenting herself, not even to save herself the ache. Not even if she wanted to. 

And she’s wanted to, before; the need and weakness frightening in its intensity. 

There’s a reason why she does this. Why she asks them to do this. Beyond pack bonding, or even the fact that they’re so _pretty_ like this—beyond airing their competitive feelings out and stripping down their insecurities, the voices telling them they have to possess, have to be the only one. That this is what it means to be an alpha—possession, aggression, territory. 

It’s so much more than that. 

They keep her safe; they take care of her. Because that’s what this is about. It’s only their skin and their scent that keeps it at bay—loss of control, unbearable vulnerability, a betrayal by her own body. 

Kara looks almost insensate, watching the slow movement of Alex’s hand and moaning with each thrust from Lucy. Alex can see her, swollen hard and dark, almost rutting into the air, the slick shine of precum, and it’s almost too much, with her so close. The only thing she can think is Kara’s body buried in hers, Kara coming inside her, Kara _coming_. 

Alex arches her back for them; begs with the muscles trembling in her legs and her soaked fingers pushing in and out, legs spread so they can see her swollen and aching. She lets her head fall back, a sound echoing in her ears that she can never quite believe is _her_. Guttural and desperate. Hears her alphas echo her. 

"Ohmy _god_ —“ Lucy, voice sudden and sharp and tinged with something more than just arousal. Kara makes an inarticulate sound that’s almost like pain. Alex’s eyes snap open. 

Kara’s hands are white-knuckled in the blankets (Alex is amazed that they haven’t ripped) and her eyes are shut tight and there’s a look on her face so intense and unmistakable Alex thinks she comes on the spot just seeing it. 

She knows that look. She knows that feeling. Has felt it every goddamn heat she’s spent with an alpha she trusted enough. The strain, the overwhelming sheer _feeling_ of it all, inescapable and primal and so _good_ it obliterates everything else, everything but the alpha locked inside her and their scent. 

But Alex _craves_ it. Was _built_ to crave it, to take it without hurting.

Alex watches, almost completely snapped out of her reverie with the shock and the taste of fear in her mouth—she’s never heard of an alpha *knotting* another alpha—it’s always been agreed that physical contact with an omega’s sexual fluids was _necessary_ for an alpha to produce a knot—and Kara is vulnerable right now, Lucy could hurt her, and can she—what if—

"Kara—I—“ Lucy is gasping, and her hands are shaking on Kara’s hips, her sides, a warning, a question. The last of her self-control ready to push away while she still can. 

"Do it.” Kara breathes. “Do it, do it— _Rao_. Oh— _fuck_ —“ She pushes back _hard_ with her hips, spreading her legs and stretching herself and— 

Lucy comes with a half-cry, bottoming out and locking them together, a movement and a look that Alex is intimately familiar with, Kara half-collapsing on the bed and coming herself, elbows locked out and knees buckled and head bowed almost to the mattress with those gorgeous muscles rippling in her back, hard shallow breaths. The sheen of sweat—because now, she can sweat. 

Lucy is half-leaned over her, forehead resting against Kara’s back, one hand braced on the mattress and the other smoothing gently over Kara’s thighs, her stomach. 

Alex finally manages to move, and she sees Lucy’s lips moving, hears her voice, warm and steady despite the shock of what just happened. Taking care of her. 

"Oh my god, you feel so good, you did so good, baby, _fuck_. Are you okay?" 

Kara nods. Alex breathes a sigh of relief and feels the fear drain away. 

She wouldn’t expect Kara to be verbal right now; _she_ wouldn't be verbal right now. 

Lucy lays a gentle kiss against her spine. "Alright." She strokes Kara’s back gently for a few more moments, letting her catch her breath, murmuring _so good_ against her skin over and over again. "Can you move? If we get you up on the bed we can lay down." 

Some shuffling and giggling and help from Alex, and the two of them collapse down on their sides, Lucy curling around Kara and sliding an arm around her waist and Kara going quiet and still, a blissful look on her face. Alex moves around them, settling semi-on her side in front of Kara, left completely wordless between what just happened and the thick layer of hormones over everything. Aching but more concerned that Kara’s _okay_ than she is about getting one of them inside her, for now. 

Kara’s eyes flutter open; pupils blown and the blue of them gone crystal-dark. Alex feels something surge in her chest. She knows that feeling, written all over Kara’s face. The stretch of her body around the knot and how it shuts off any higher brain function. Adores Kara for this, for holding them together and being the one who understands instinctively that something, someone, has to give, if they’re going to reach what they know is possible for them, no matter how many times or how many ways they’ve been told it’s impossible, that it can’t work. And then Kara puts her body on the line for it and proves them all wrong. 

Her gorgeous alpha. 

Kara looks up at her, dazed. Alex can’t stop herself from reaching out to trace her lower lip with her thumb, stroking her cheek with her fingertips, Kara’s breath warm on her skin while she lies completely soft and pliant under Alex’s touch. 

"You okay?" Alex asks softly. 

Kara nods, struck completely wordless for a moment. Then she swallows. "So good," She husks, and Alex’s skin shivers at the low note in her voice, "Feels so good." 

Alex feels herself smile. "Yeah, it does." She shakes her head. "D’you always have to disprove scientific theories everywhere you go?" 

Kara frowns. "Wouldn't if they weren’t wrong." 

Alex grins stupidly, her heart flooding with emotions. "That’s my girl." She stays there, like that, stroking Kara’s hair softly and reaching over to do the same for Lucy, too. 

"God—you’re _mine_." Lucy says it like she almost can’t believe it. 

Kara nods, lays her arm over Lucy’s around her waist. Licks her lips. With effort, she says, "You’re mine." Lucy buries her face against Kara’s shoulder and takes a shuddering breath. Kara’s eyes open briefly, glancing up at Alex, closing again. After a moment, she adds, "You’re ours." 

Alex can’t even make a sound; afraid she’ll break the moment between them, and unable to verbalize… anything. There’s no thoughts left in her head. Just _them_ , their presence, their scent. Just them, her safety and her home. 

Lucy nods, head still buried against Kara’s skin. Then, she raises her head and bites gently at Kara’s shoulder, making her moan softly and squirm. Voice husky and breathless, she promises, "When we get free, I’m gonna mark you.” Kara whines at that. "Properly." 

Honestly, if Alex didn’t need one of them knotted inside her like she needed air, she’d have Kara try to knot Lucy when they got free. For science. 

It’s completely selfish, what she does next; her only excuse is that she's _aching_ , and as much as she loves this moment and the quiet between her alphas and the three of them—the surprise is wearing off, and she’s going under again. Fast. Feels adrift even with her hand on Kara’s cheek. 

So that’s probably why, when she sees Kara starting to get hard again, she reaches her fingers down between her legs and slicks two of them with the gathered wetness there; pushing inside lazily once, twice— _fuck_ —her muscles clenching, ache rising in her mouth. And then brings them to Kara’s lips. 

A groan wrenches out of Kara’s throat, and she moves involuntarily; Alex feels another wave of need-ache-wet roll through her as she watches Kara’s knot swell and harden, lets out a sharp whimper when Kara takes her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean; takes them deep and back almost into her throat. Lucy shudders and swears against Kara’s back as Kara clenches on her, rocks her hips. 

When Kara lets her fingers go, when her eyes open dazed and dark and _knowing_ , Alex’s cunt _aches_ —Alex’s entire _core_ aches, it feels like her skin doesn’t fit quite right, doesn’t feel right without being touched. Without _their_ touch, their skin. The muscles in her thighs are shaking just laying on the bed, hips rocking against the empty air. 

"Please." It’s all she can manage, suddenly beyond weak. Kara nods, with a whispered _fuck_ as she processes what’s about to happen. 

Alex crawls close and settles almost against her front. Reaches down between them and takes Kara in her hand—hot and hard and thick and *perfect*; Kara moans, utterly lost and caught between the two sensations, pushing senselessly into Alex’s hand—

Lucy comes again inside Kara when Alex slides over Kara, so wet it’s almost no resistance at all—is that *her* making that whimpering sound?—stretching and clenching around her at the same time, taking Kara inside her until she bottoms out and Alex can feel the shape of her, the heat and the pulse of her, the flare of the head and the deep muscles of her body pulsing around it, pulling her deeper. She lifts one leg and slides it around Kara’s hip, pulling her closer. 

Kara’s hands dig into Alex’s lower back and between the two sensations, Alex in front of her rocking against her and tight around her and Lucy coming inside her, the knot pulling and Kara’s body around it—Kara won’t last long. Moves between them helplessly and grinds on Lucy and Alex can feel the pressure building inside Kara’s body _fast_ , the heat, the slight swell of her cock as her body gets ready to come— 

The building pressure of Kara’s knot as it starts to swell inside her. Alex clenches on her hard, immediately, only aware of two things: The sweet spark of need at the tip of Kara’s cock where her body _aches_ for more, aches for that hot rush, Kara filling her up, spilling inside her, muscles molding tighter and tighter around the hardness of her head, and the almost paralyzing intensity as Kara’s knot swells past Alex’s point of "full”—instincts screaming at her to _go still_ , _go open_ ; _let her_. The jagged edge of Alex _can’t_ make herself open any further, and she’s clinging to Kara and pulsing and racing towards her orgasm. 

Alex lets her. Alex _begs_ her. Nails in her shoulders and teeth in the curve of her neck and wordless desperate sounds. 

The only thing she knows is Kara coming feels like a bright flare of _everything_ inside her. That she grabs Lucy’s arm, or her hip, or her side, anywhere, as long as she can be touching her. Connected to her, while she comes apart around Kara, while she grinds and moves as much as she can with the knot pushing into her, forcing her open, spreading her. That everything, _everything_ , is the way her body shudders around Kara’s. The way Kara’s knot keeping her muscles from _clenching_ draws everything out, makes it slower. 

Until the moment breaks, and she collapses forward against Kara, still moving softly, burying her face in Kara’s shoulder. 

Hers. Her alpha. 

Lucy’s the one who breaks the silence. 

"Shit. Did you just…?” 

"Uh-huh." Kara manages, her voice strained, muffled in Alex’s shoulder. 

"Fuck." 

"Uh-huh." 

Lucy’s hand finds Alex’s arm, wraps around, and slides down til she can lace their fingers together. Both of them squeeze til it hurts. Kara’s arms close around Alex, pulling her tight against her. 

A silence settles over them. They made it over the threshold. _Alex_ made it. They got her through—into the thick of it, maybe, but like this, skin-to-skin, connected—this is their own world, just theirs. Something that they create, for a little while, with the thrum of their bodies in better sync than they are anywhere else. With their breath rising and falling, hot skin, _close_. Something that doesn’t exist—not in the same way—outside of the weird feverish haze that‘s come over them. 

It’s like a revelation, every time; they can do this, it’s real. 

And they’re just getting started.


End file.
